


A SwanQueen Happy Beginning

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, twist of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: This is a twist to Once Upon a Time's episode "The Song in Your Heart". This is not for Captain Swan shippers. This is SwanQueen all the way.





	A SwanQueen Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for months and it finally happened as I was watching the musical again. Please enjoy and review!

Emma stood with her father on her right and her mother on the left facing the people of the town who supported her supposed wedding to Killian Jones. She knew in her heart that this was wrong. Her heart belonged to another and yet this person had never spoken their feelings to her. She knew that there was a strong connection between the two of them, but because love had never been spoken, Killian decided to speak up first. She had told him her reasons for accepting and, despite the fact that she did not have the same feelings for him that he did for her, he was willing to take her as his wife.

She took a deep breath as she and her parents started down the aisle on the rooftop venue they had chosen. Killian smiled warmly at her as she stepped towards him. A heavy sigh filled her chest as she contemplated what she was about to do. If only this person would speak up!

Snow smiled so wide as she walked her daughter down the aisle. She was so proud of Emma. Even though she didn’t get to wear her wedding dress, her daughter looked stunning in the dress she had chosen for this her day.

David smiled down at his daughter. His breath was taken away by her beauty. He couldn’t believe that even though they hadn’t had much time together as a family to truly get to know each other, he was already giving her away to a man that he couldn’t be more proud of to call his son-in-law. As they reached the front, David took the corners of her veil and pulled it over her head to lay it down over her shoulders.

As Emma stepped up to the alter, she watched her father as he placed her veil behind her. What was he thinking? Did he know of the heavy weight that was squeezing her heart? She closed her eyes momentarily and braved a small smile. She felt the kiss her father placed on her cheek and felt her heart break in two. She turned to her mother and Snow took her daughter in her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek as well.

David turned to Killian and shook his hand, giving him a look that stated to take care of his daughter. Killian reached out for Emma’s hand and he guided her up on the small platform that had been created for this special occasion. Emma stood across from him giving him a tentative smile. David and Snow took a seat next to Henry as their family waited anxiously to celebrate this momentous occasion.

Archie took the lead and asked the bridal couple, “Are you ready to recite your vows?”

Killian looked over at Regina and then Snow and David, saying, “Emma, when we met, there was just one thing that mattered to me … getting my revenge. And you did something that no one else ever could. You showed me that a heart full of love was … the most precious treasure of all … and one that I don’t intend to lose. They say that a captain’s heart belongs to his ship. And with this ring, it now belongs to you.”

Killian slipped a silver band over Emma’s ring finger. Emma gasped down a sob as tears sprang to her eyes. When she spoke, her tone was even of which she was glad, “Killian … I spent …”

Regina couldn’t believe it as she quickly stood to her feet and with a louder voice than she had intended, said, “I object.”

Regina stood stunned. What had she done? Where was this coming from? She and Emma had shared so much over the years. Emma always had her back, had become the Dark One for her, they shared a son, the list could go on, but Regina got misty-eyed when she thought of Henry. She looked at her son and a radiance shone there. Henry was anticipating a step-father, would he even want his mothers together?

Snow’s eyes got wide at her step-mother and David’s face became red with anger at this intrusion on his daughter’s wedding day. Why would Regina do this now? She had plenty of time in the last couple days to make her objections known, why in this moment? Regina had in all respects seemingly supported Hook and Emma. What was she up to?

Killian’s eyes closed briefly and as he opened them, his lips pursed and he gave Emma a tremulous smile. He gulped hard as he gave her a short nod. Emma’s smile broke through the surface and spread widely across her face. She squeezed Killian’s hand as she stepped down from the alter and walked the short distance to Regina.

Emma knelt on one knee and took Regina’s fingers in her own as she said, “Regina, I know our relationship has never been conventional. We have shared some strong emotions together from out-‘n’-out hate to sharing love for our son. I know we’ve been denying these feelings for each other as so many others have stepped into our lives to lead us astray into what society says is more conventional, but I know throughout this part of our lives, our paths have intertwined and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” She took a deep shuddery breath before asking, “Regina, will you marry me?”

Regina’s face had taken on many expressions as Emma spoke her piece and now that a decision was upon her, she hesitated, “But we’ve never even dated.”

The townspeople tittered and Emma chuckled, “I don’t think we need it, but if it’s any consolation, I can woo you on our honeymoon.”

Regina colored slightly as Emma raised her brows suggestively. Henry whispered to his mom, “Just say yes.”

A slight chant went through the on-lookers, “Say, yes, yes, yes.”

Regina had momentarily forgotten everyone was watching until she heard the chanting, but took a moment to take a breath before she agreed with everyone, “Yes, Emma, I’ll marry you.”

Regina grabbed Henry’s arm and guided him to the back. “Will you give me away?”

A happy grin spread rapidly over his lips and he agreed, “Of course, Mom. I would be delighted.”

Emma took Killian’s place as he stepped down. They had both agreed that if Regina agreed at any point, Killian would be her best man. Emma slipped the rings off her finger and gave them back to Killian.

Regina magicked a bouquet of dark mauve calla lilies into her hand. And as she grasped Henry’s elbow, she started walking down the aisle. As she walked, magic swirled about her, twirling her hair into a loose French twist with curls around her face. The magic continued to swirl down over her dress and it changed from the white and mauve empire dress to a floral laced bateau off the shoulder neckline with a medium mauve coloring bleeding down into the bodice into a lighter mauve. The detail was fine and lacey with the occasional floral pattern graced in. A Basque waistline continued the pattern and coloring down into a full ball gown into an extremely pale mauve, where the design stopped leaving the material plain down to mid-calf length and then finished the dress with the same pattern into the court length train. Her back was left bare. The magic trailed away leaving clear glass shoes on her feet.

Gasps were drawn from the townspeople and Emma’s jaw dropped as Regina stepped toward her. Coming to the alter, Henry stepped away briefly and then reached to hug her and place a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, Henry.” Regina whispered in his ear as he pulled away. As Henry took a seat back beside his grandparents, Regina faced the alter. She steeled a breath and Emma offered her hand. The brunette accepted as she took the last step up to stand across from her bride.

Archie’s grin spread from ear to ear as he repeated himself, “Are you ready to recite your vows?”

“Regina, I spent so much of my life on my own. And then, Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke and helped me find the rest of my family. But just because you learn that you come from true love doesn’t mean that you believe that you’ll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have.”

Emma placed a ring with a large round brilliant amethyst, a strong saturated reddish-purple stone, surrounded by small diamonds onto Regina’s ring finger. The brunette gaped at the beautiful stone. And then Regina looked deeply into Emma eyes and saw trust there. She took a quick swallow of the excess saliva in her mouth and tried to still her quaking nerves. She inhaled through her nose and then she found herself saying,

“Emma, I never thought I could give my heart to another. And despite the men that have walked in and out of our lives,” she looked briefly at Killian, who gave her a rapscallion grin, “you have always been there for me and Henry. You have given me something I never thought I could have … a family. You have my heart, Emma, please don’t crush it.”

Regina smiled cheekily with her vow and felt Archie press a ring into her hand. The brunette reached for Emma’s hand to slip the ring of similar design on her finger, except instead of an amethyst there was a milky white Opal with blue and pink swirling throughout. Emma’s smile couldn’t get any wider. She looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. Archie smiled first at Regina and then at Emma. Shifting from one foot to the other, Archie finished with,

“Do you, Regina Mills, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Emma Swan, take this woman to be your wife and love her for all eternity?”

“I do.”

“Now it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you wife and ... wife.”

Emma pulled the petite brunette into her arms as Regina reached up around the blonde’s neck and pulled her into a chaste kiss. The women swept in a small circle as they pulled back to look into each other’s eyes. Emotion swelled within their beings as Emma vocalized for the first time, “I love you, Regina.”

Light shone from the brunette’s eyes as she replied, “And I love you back, my Emma.”

It was then that the women heard the smattering of applause throughout the townspeople as they came back to earth. Music cascaded through the crowd and the brides took the step down from the alter. Emma gathered Regina to her and as she let go, much to everyone’s surprise, Emma swung and dipped Regina. The brunette gave her wife a big smile and as she was pulled back up, Regina placed her hands around Emma’s neck, saying, “You did it, Ms. Swan. You got your happy ending.”

Emma smiled back and contradicted her wife, “That’s not what this is. It’s something else.”

Regina’s brows furrowed and then rose, “What then?”

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off her beautiful bride as they swayed to the music and she replied, “A happy beginning.”

She then added words to the melody that played as they had their first dance. “Tomorrow is uncertain. Who knows what it will bring?”

Regina replied in song, surprising herself yet again, “But one thing is for sure, dear, with you I have everything.”

The two sang in unison together, “A happily ever after is the way these stories go-o-o.”

Emma continued, “Used to think that's what I wanted, but now I finally know. There's no storm we can't outrun …”

The sun shone across her face as Regina smiled and she felt like she was about to burst as she sang, “We will always find the sun,” Emma joined her in harmony on the next line, “Leave the past and all its scars. A happy beginning now is ours.”

Snow held on tight as David led her in a cross-body lead into a chasse as they joined in the song, “We celebrate together, a long-time wish come true …”

David joined in with the next line, “What makes it even better, today our story starts anew.”

Zelena stood and reached for Killian’s hand as she sang the next line, “Let villains cast their curses …”

Killian smiled wide at the inclusion and sang with her, “We can overcome them all …” taking the next line for himself, “if we all stand strong together …”

Henry reached for his aunt’s hand and walked with them as he sang “There's no way we can fall.”

They all broke off joining the dance as the townspeople joined the bridal couple on the dance floor and the song continued,

“There's no storm we can't outrun

We will always find the sun

Leave the past and all its scars

A happy beginning now is ours

 

When we're facing endless night

Take my hand and join the fight

Past the clouds, we'll find the stars

A happy beginning now is ours

 

There's no storm we can't outrun

We will always find the sun

Leave the past and all its scars

A happy beginning now is ours

 

When we're facing endless night

Take my hand and join the fight

Past the clouds, we'll find the stars

A happy beginning now is ours.”

 

Emma and Regina sang the last line together again, “A happy beginning now is ours.”

The couple kissed as the song ended and a rainbow bright light radiated out through the town. The dark clouds that had been forming around the clock tower suddenly dissipated and the Black Fairy screamed in outrage. True love’s kiss had won out yet again.


End file.
